This invention relates to a sunflower harvesting attachment for corn picker heads which can be quickly and conveniently mounted between the crop dividers on corn picker heads to convert the corn picker head to a sunflower picker which harvests sunflowers.
Various types of implements are generally used to harvest different crops. There are combine heads which typically harvest wheat, oats, beans, and other types of stalkless crops, and then there are corn picker heads and other types of picker head implements which harvest corn, sunflowers, and other crops having stalks. The heads attachable to combines are generally removable and replaceable with other types of heads, some heads being used to harvest the stalkless crops and other heads being used to harvest crops having stalks. Even with interchangeable heads for combines, the cost of the interchangeable heads is quite high, and furthermore, it is not very productive to have implements which are designed to do one or two functions. It would be much more economical to have implements which can perform multiple tasks. Upon review of the prior art, none describes implements which can be easily converted to perform other related functions such as a corn picker head being converted to a sunflower harvester.
One known prior art is a SUNFLOWER HARVESTER ATTACHMENT FOR COMBINES, U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,920, which comprises a header having a plurality of reciprocating knives.
Another known prior art is an ADAPTER FOR USE WITH HARVESTING MACHINES FOR CORN AND THE LIKE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,126, which comprises a frame connectable to the machine, a pair of rotors, and a means to direct the crops between the rotors.
Another known prior art is a SUNFLOWER HEADER ATTACHMENT FOR COMBINE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,250, which comprises a frame, a plurality of sunflower pan support platforms, a plurality of tab members, and a plurality of draw fastener assemblies each having a chain, a clamp, a plurality of stop members, and a means for urging the clamp against the header platform.
Another known prior art is a SUNFLOWER HEADER ATTACHMENT, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,314, which comprises a plurality of pans, a plurality of brackets, a plurality of adjustable pan supports, a plurality of elongated snouts, a side divider, and a reel for urging sunflowers into the combine.
Another known prior art is a MULTI-ROW ADAPTER FOR THE COMPLETE HARVESTING OF CORN OR SUNFLOWER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,878, which comprises the adapter having channels, cutting means, conveyors, snapping strips, stalk-gathering rolls, and a stalk guide means.
There is a definite need for a sunflower harvesting attachment which inexpensively converts a corn picker head to a sunflower harvester without needing two complete separate heads.